The Bride
by Concetta
Summary: A bride seeks shelter at the palace . . REVISED And FINISHED!
1. The Bride

I DON'T OWN T.E.N.G. (The Emperor's New Groove) SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME DISNEY! I'M JUST AN INNOCENT LI'L HIGHSCHOOLER!!!!!  
I ONLY OWN IDALIA, my own character!  
(Okay, I'm done). *whew*  
  
*Note: My character is meant to be one of the brides from that scene in the movie, you know, where they're all lined up . . .? Well, she's the one that, after Kuzco turns her down, looks at the ground and touches her arm and looks pretty hurt.  
  
The Bride  
By Concetta  
  
In a palace somewhere in South America there was this Emperor named Kuzco, who was now a much nicer guy, on account of . . well . . if you're reading this you must've seen the movie so . . no need for explanations I guess. Okay, then back to the story!!  
  
Idalia stumbled up the steps to the palace. The rain had soaked her lovely garment and ruined her hair. If only she hadn't wandered off when it came time for her and the other brides to leave. The brides that were unchosen, which was all of them, got to stay at the palace guest house for four days so their transportation had time rest and re-supply. (Let's face it, friends, if your llamas had to travel up that mountain to get to the emperor's palace, they would definitley need more than a day to regain their strength, I mean that mountain goes past some clouds! Okay, I'm done!)  
Idalia could've have been back home in her nice warm bed, her guardian would've railed at her for not being chosen, saying it was her fault, but at least she would have her nice warm bed. It was better than nothing.   
Idalia had been left behind at the palace on the fourth day when the caravan was stocked and ready and it was time for the brides to go home. Nobody bothered taking a head count, nobody noticed her abscence.   
She had run after the caravan in hopes of catching up, but it was too late, the group was already halfway down the mountain. Now, the closest shelter available was the palace, with it's long winding steps, that were, at the moment, slick with rain.   
As she reached the last step, Idalia slipped and fell. After she picked herself up her eyes beheld a huge, red, double door.  
"Ah, there's the entrance," she breathed. Idalia walked up to the stairway, and with two hands she pushed the door open.   
"Hello?" Idalia quietly tip-toed through the main hall and found herself in a long corridor.   
Suddenly she heard the front doors open and she froze. A voice spoke.  
"All righty, just see to it that those sand bags are well packed, I don't want that village turning into Atlantis, okay? Good."  
The Emperor!   
"Gotta hide! Gotta hide! Gotta hide!" Idalia dove into a nearby room, found a closet and hid inside. 


	2. Surprise, Surprise!

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!  
  
  
Surprise!  
  
  
Idalia had sat in the closet for sometime and finally her eyes became heavy. The closet went pitch black as her eyes closed. She woke up to the sound of sandles walking back and forth in the room she was in. Finally they stopped. Suddenly Idalia heard the footsteps walk in her direction.   
"All righty, let's see what I'll be stylin' today."  
She was in the emperor's room! This was obviously not good! If he found her in here, from what she made of him the other day, she thought that he'd probably imprison her for life.   
The huge sliding closet door slid open. Once Idalia's eyes got used to the light, she beheld the emperor, wearing red and white striped pajamas and staring at her, open-mouthed.  
" . . uh . . hi . ."   
Kuzco replied by falling on the floor. Out cold! 


	3. Enter YzmaKitty

I am SO getting a bad case of writer's block with this story, so send suggestions with your reviews! PLEASE! And I might use one of them! Plus I'll give the person who suggested the idea credit for it!! BECAUSE I'LL BE SO GREATFUL!  
  
  
"Oh, dear . ." was Idalia's only reply. Hesitantly she dragged the emperor to his bed and easily picked him up, for he was preety light-weight, and place him on his bed. Idalia fanned Kuzco as best as she could with her hands and waited. Suddenly he began to stir.  
" . . . no . ."  
"What your highness?"  
" . . no . ."  
"Please speak up, what to you wish me to do?"  
" . . no . . touchee . ."  
Idalia sighed. Then she heard footsteps in the hall.   
"Did you hear a thump?" She heard a voice say.  
The guards! Idalia frantically searched for another place to hide when the guards spotted her.  
"Hey! Who are you! And what are you doing in the emperor's room?" Then they saw Kuzco. "And what did you do to the emperor?!"  
Idalia tried to make an escape but was caught and dragged down, down, down, into the dungeons.  
  
A shaft of moonlight came through the barred windows of the dungeon. Idalia shivered. It was cold tonight.   
"Stupid empire! Stupid emperor! and stupid me!" She yelled to nobody. Then she began to cry, remembering what the emperor had said to her at the line-up: "yikes." It wasn't much but it still hurt.   
"Don't I know you?" Said a voice from the cell next to her. Idalia jumped.   
"Who said that?"  
"I did."   
Idalia stood up and peered into the next cell. Idalia heard the sound of padded feet, then, out of the shadows came a small violet, fluffy cat. Idalia ignored the cat and still looked for the owner of the voice.  
"It's me!" the cat yelled, impatient. Idalia gave a scream and fell backwards onto the floor.   
"You- you can talk!"  
"No kidding," the cat said, rolling it's eyes. "My name is Yzma, I used to be the emperor's adviser, till he, decided to have some fun and hired a magician and turned me into a cat."  
"Oh! that's awful!"  
"I know. Now, darling, who are you?"  
"My name is Idalia, I'm a bride."  
"Who sent you down here?"  
"Emperor Kuzco I guess. I was dragged down here by the guards, if the Emperor wanted me out I think he would've summoned me. ."  
"Well," Yzma purred, "I think we could help each other."  
"How?" Idalia asked.  
  
To be continued!!!! HEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!!!! WRITERS BLOCK!!!! 


	4. Buttering Up

Thank you "Card," "Silver Pen," "Web-Girl," I combined parts of all your ideas! THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH!!!  
  
  
Buttering Up  
  
As the emperor strolled down the hall he had been thinking about something . . or someone, but he couldn't exactly remember . . . Suddenly he slipped on a puddle of water.   
"What the-!" he cried as he fell. Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms catch him.   
"Whoa, you okay there, Emperor Kuzco?"  
"Oh, yeah, thanks, Kronky old pal."   
When Kuzco regained his composure he saw what he had slipped. The puddles was part of a trail of lots of puddles that led to his room. Then he remembered the girl.  
"The girl!" He yelled to Kronk.  
"Huh?"  
"The girl! Where's the girl?"  
"Uh . . I don't know what you're talking about, Emperor Kuzco. . ."  
"Never mind Kronk." Then Kuzco rushed to one of the guards. "The girl last night, did you see her?!"  
"Yes, she's in the dungeon."  
"Holy smokes! What's she doing down there?!"  
"Uh . . you're orders, your highness."  
"Oh . . . my orders . . . uh-huh . . . . HOW COULD THEY HAVE BEEN MY ORDERS WHEN I WAS OUT TO LUNCH ON THE FLOOR!!!!!"  
"Uh . . I-"  
"Never mind!" Kuzco yelled. He stormed down . . down . . down . . down . . to the dungeons. He walked among the cells until he came upon a figure huddled in the corner of of one of the cells. He wondered . . .  
"Um . . . miss? I- um . ."  
Idalia looked up. At the sight of the emperor, instead of cowering, she held her chin up. She was angry. Also, talking to Yzma did not improve her additude towards Kuzco.   
"I just came for shelter! And this is how I am treated! Of course, why would I expects kindness from an emperor like you. If you are the same emperor I met at the bride selection . . . 'hate your hair' is what you said to me . . 'hate your hair?' What's wrong with my hair?!"  
"Nothing I-"  
"I wouldn't want to be your empress anyway," Idalia said coldly. Before the emperor had come down, Idalia was able to pick the lock of Yzma's cage and squezze Yzma through the bars of her cell. Now Yzma was hidden under Idalia's cloak. Yzma whispered to her:   
"You had better butter up the Kuzco instead, if you want to get out of here . ."  
Idalia saw the logic in this and followed Yzma's instructions. Kuzco had turned to leave, giving up the idea of reasoning with this girl, when Idalia suddenly spoke up in a humbler tone.  
"Wait, your majesty, I'm so sorry for talking like that to you, just now . . I- well-you know, sitting in a dungeon for three days and two nights does something to you," she managed a grin.  
Kuzco smiled. "Finally," he thought, "things are looking up! . . It must be my good looks . ." 


	5. I WAS Going to Be a Bachelor

Thanks to all those people who gave me ideas! You guys are SO cool! And thanks to "FlikFreak" I'll use your idea too! :)  
  
  
Emperor Kuzco personally escorted Idalia up . . up . . up . . out of the dungeons.  
"I am SO sorry for what happened, those were not my orders, locking you in the dungeons."  
"They were not?"  
"No. My guards were acting on their own judgement . . shows you how smart they are."  
"Oh."   
Idalia took in the sights of the halls she was being led through. Rich, colorful tapastries, brightly colored murals on the walls. "It's so beautiful in here," Idalia whispered, more to herself than Kuzco.   
"I'm glad you like it," Kuzco said, genuinely pleased.   
Idalia stole a glance at the emperor. When she first met him she never thought him to be attractive in any way, probably because he wore a smug expression all the time. But, now, he seemed to have undergone a change. His face wore a gentle expression, and he looked REALLY cute!   
Idalia shook her head. Come on! This guy had this Yzma into a cat! And hated her hair! He-  
"Oh, and I'm sorry about saying that I hated your hair. Actually . ." Kuzco swallowed, "I think it's quite lovely."  
"Okay, scratch that," Idalia thought.  
"What's wrong with me?" Kuzco thought. "I can't be in love! I can't! Well, maybe I could but- Aw, come on, Kuzco you were counting on being the first bachelor emperor! But . . things change . . ." Kuzco looked at Idalia. "I think I'm in love."  
  
  
Finally the emperor stopped in front of a door.  
"Here's your room," Kuzco said, opening the door.  
"Mine's down the hall, so if you need anything, just ask."  
"Thank you, I will- if I need anything- that is."  
Kuzco quietly closed the door after her. Idalia looked about her. The room was just as gorgeous as the rest of the house. The bed was made of pure gold, and the mattress-Oh! The mattress! Made out of goosfeathers! That went the same for the comforter and the pillows! Idalia was in heaven.   
Suddenly she remembered that Yzma-kitty was in her cloak. She opened up her cloak and to her surprise, Yzma was gone! 


	6. Through the Secret PassageWay

Idalia looked frantically around for Yzma-Kitty.   
  
"Where could she be? She has to tell me what to do next, now that I'm out of the dungeon."  
  
"Hey! You!"   
  
Idalia whirled around, but saw no one.  
  
"Down here."  
  
Idalia looked down and saw Yzma-Kitty glaring at her.  
  
"Oh, there you are."  
  
"Yes, yes, here I am," Yzma-Kitty said impatiently, "now, lets get to work!"  
  
"Work on what?"  
  
"My revenge on Kuzco! - I mean, our revenge on Kuzco."  
  
"But-"  
  
"'BUT?'" Yzma-Kitty yowled, restraining herself from clawing Idalia "What do you mean 'BUT?!'"  
  
"Well, Kuzco doesn't seem that bad . ."  
  
Yzma-Kitty's fur bristled and she gripped the floor with her claws.  
  
"Have you forgotten the way he treated you and the rest of the girls . . ?" She said through sharp, clenched teeth, "and what he did to me?"  
  
"No . . I just . . he seemed so different . . so friendly . ."  
  
"Don't be fooled by his smooth talk, I'm the only friend you've got in this palace."  
  
Idalia silently nodded, giving Yzma-Kitty a wary glance over.   
  
"Follow me," Yzma-Kitty said, pushing through a tapestry hanging on the wall.  
  
"A secret passageway!" Idalia breathed.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Yzma-Kitty said impatiently, "now, how about we keep moving!"  
  
"Where are we going?" Idalia asked as the purple cat quickly led her down a dark narrow corridor.  
  
"You'll see . ."  
  
Idalia then saw a light up ahead. She saw two tusks protruding from a sculpture of a hideous face on the wall. Yzma-Kitty motioned for her to pull one of the tusks.  
  
"Pull the lever Kro- I mean- Idalia," Yzma-Kitty commanded. Idalia pulled and a trap door opened under Yzma.  
  
"WRONG LEVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!!!!!!!!" 


	7. Tricked!

Sorry this chapter's really short but, I got to finish my Samurai Jack fic! My writers block seems to be gone so I'll update again soon!  
  
  
  
While Yzma-Kitty busied herself with her potions as best she could, Idalia glanced among the various beakers and testubes that belonged to Yzma-Kitty. Suddenly she came upon a large cabinet carved to look like an owl. She opened the doors to find many potions there marked with different animals.  
  
The pieces started to come together.   
  
"There was no magician . ." Idalia whispered to herself.  
Yzma-Kitty's cat ears picked up her whisperings.  
  
"Come over here to the table, dear," she beckoned as sweetly as possible. Idalia reluctantly obeyed. "I have trouble handling these test tubes and such with these paws. Handle them for me." Idalia obeyed.   
  
Yzma-Kitty went to mixing a bunch of potions together then grinned with satifaction.   
  
"Finished," she purred. Then Yzma-Kitty gestured to a tiny bowl sitting beside her. "Pour this potion in here." Idalia did so.  
  
Suddenly Yzma-Kitty caught Idalia off-guard and scratched her. Idalia opened her mouth to scream but was silenced by a liquid being poured down her throat. Idalia immedietly felt something odd happening to her body.  
  
"I . . thought . . you . . couldn't . . hold . . bottles . ."  
  
"I lied."  
  
Yzma-Kitty's eyes glittered with satisfaction as she beheld Idalia now held the form of a squirrel. "Ta-ta!" She said, then she lapped up the potion in the dish. A giant puff of smoke erupted from where she sat.   
  
When the smoke dissapated in it's place stood Yzma the human. 


	8. An Amorous Bucky and a Surprised Monarch

Author's Note:   
I'm SOOOOOO sorry I didn't update sooner!!!!!! I've been starting too many stories at once! I hope to finish this up soon so I won't have to worry about it hanging in the air! Again my most sincere apologies!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
An Amorous Bucky and a Surprised Monarch  
  
  
Yzma grabbed Idalia with one of her knarled old hands and was about to shove her in a cage when Idalia bit her.  
  
"AHHHHHGGGG!" Yzma screamed, dropping her. "You little- You better not have given me rabies!"   
  
  
Idalia scurried up the stairs and out of Yzma's lab with a quickness that was an advantage to being a squirrel.  
  
All of a sudden, as she sprinted down the hall, she slipped on the marble floor and slammed into Kronk's sandled foot.  
  
"Now, what have we here?" Kronk queried outloud to Bucky who was on his shoulder. He bent down and gently picked up the momentarily stunned Idalia. "Now, I'd say this is one of your kind Bucky, or my name isn't Gibralter, and it isn't. Least, I don't think it is." Kronk was thought for a moment then decided as Bucky scurried off his shoulder and down his arm, "Nope, my name is Kronk. Make no mistake about that! Kronk . . whatever my last name is."  
  
Bucky planted himself down next to Kronk's hand and gave Idalia a look over. Then, sidling up to her, he gave her a broad wink.  
  
"Squeak squeakum squeak squeak!" Which, roughly translated, meant: "Hey, baby."  
  
  
Idalia gulped and scurried up to Kronk's shoulder. Bucky followed her. She then ran over Kronk's head to his other shoulder. Bucky followed. Soon, Idalia was running all over Kronk's form with Bucky chasing her.  
  
"Whoa," he cried, "whoa, there, ah, kids . ." He twisted this way and that, trying to catch at least one of them.  
  
"Hey, Kronky my friend!"   
  
Emperor Kuzco had come strolling down the hall just then, in time to witness the melee. "Having a little trouble early today, aren't we?"  
  
"Uh . . I guess you could say that," replied Kronk still twisting about, trying grab the squirrels.   
  
"Oh, by the way, have you seen Idalia anywhere?"  
  
Suddenly Idalia spotted Kuzco and jumped from Kronk to Kuzco before Bucky's little arms captured her waist.  
  
"Whoa! hey there, my furry friend. Sorry, but no touchee. Kronk, what is this, a nature show?"   
  
"Uh, no, your majesty," he replied as Kuzco tried to pry Idalia off his arm. Her grip was about to wane, until she suddenly burst out.  
  
"Wait, your highness! Stop."  
  
Kuzco almost dropped her, he was so surprised.  
  
"A talking squirrel! Kronk, are you setting up your own circus or something? You landed in a gold mine and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"I didn't know it could talk!" Kronk said defensively. "I found it scurrying down the hall, from the direction of Yzma's old laboratory."  
  
Kuzco looked back in the direction Kronk mentioned. He squinted in suspicion. Then looked back at Idalia.  
  
"Were you something else a few minutes ago?"  
  
"Yes! I was a human! I'm Idalia!"  
  
Kuzco promptly fainted again. 


	9. A Confession, A Showdown, and a Proposal

A Confession, a Showdown, and a Proposal  
"How did this happen?" Kuzco asked Idalia. They were in his chambers with the door closed in order to keep the amorous Bucky out.  
  
"Yzma! She's free and human again!"  
  
"Yzma!"  
  
"Yes and-"  
  
"Whoa! whoa! Time-out! How did Yzma get out in the first place?"  
  
Idalia's face fell and she avoided Kuzco's eyes. The emperor's heart sank.  
  
"Idalia," he said quietly while leaning closer to her from his sitting position, " . . how did Yzma get out? . ."  
  
" . . I smuggled her out in my cloak," Idalia said in a voice close to trembling.  
  
Kuzco sat back in his chair and stared at her with a stunned expression.  
  
"Idalia . ." he began, his voice quiet with disbelief.  
  
Suddenly the two heard Kronk's voice outside.  
  
"Oh, hey, Yzma! Long time no see . . . wait a second . . you're supposed to be a cat and locked up! I'm afraid I'll have to take you in-"   
  
Then Yzma's none too pleasant voice was heard.  
  
"Shut-up, you great buffoon! Do you want me to be caught?"   
  
"Well, actually-"  
  
"Never-mind, just get out of my way!"  
  
"Ah . . I'm afraid I can't do that-" All of a sudden Kronk's deep voice dissolved into ape-like grunts. The door to Kuzco's chambers burst open.  
  
"Hello, your majesty," Yzma purred, showing all her teeth, "it's been a long time."  
  
"Not long enough," Kuzco growled.  
  
Yzma threw her head back and laughed. "Do you think you can stop me this time?"  
  
Idalia suddenly rushed at Yzma and bit her ankle. Yzma howled in pain and threw the vile she had in her hand into the air. The vile was uncorked and the contents spilled all over Yzma.  
  
A cloud of pink smoke surrounded the old creature. When it dissapated all that was left was a scrawny hen.  
  
"BUCKKAW-I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS IDALIA IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"  
  
Then Yzma-hen sprinted out the door.  
  
  
Kuzco ran after her with Idalia scampering behind.  
  
Suddenly a gorilla jumped out of nowhere and grabbed the Yzma-hen.  
  
"Hi there, Emperor Kuzco!"  
  
"Kronk!" Kuzco exclaimed.  
  
Just then Yzma-hen pecked at Kronk's arm with her sharp beak.  
  
"YOW!" Kronk dropped Yzma-hen to clutch his arm.  
  
Yzma-hen scurried off.   
  
Kuzco and Idalia caught up with her just in time to see her jump up and tug on the lever to her lab with her beak. The platform opened and Yzma screamed when she realized it was the wrong lever, which, instead of her lab, sent her to the alligators, with their mouths ready and open, below.  
  
  
"Here," said Kuzco handing Idalia the left-overs of the human potion Yzma had her make. Idalia gratefully drank it down. A pink puff of smoke surrounded her and left to reveal her regular self.  
  
Idalia felt her arms and face with a sigh of relief. "Oh! It's so great to be back to normal!" Then her face fell when she saw the hurt expression on Kuzco's face.  
  
  
  
"Your majesty-"  
  
Kuzco waved a hand and cut her off. "No, no, . . . just forget it," he walked off down the hall.  
  
"Where 'you going, Emperor Kuzco?" Kronk asked.  
  
"I'm going to the tuneless hilltop."  
  
  
  
"So, she helped free Yzma to spite you?" Pacha asked while Chicha laid two cups of tea on the table for them.   
  
"Yeah," Kuzco said absently; running his finger around the lip of the cup.  
  
Kuzco had reached Pacha and Chicha's house the night before and that morning was discussing part of the reason for his visit. He needed advice.  
  
"Did she apoligize afterwards?" Chicha asked, taking a seat next to her husband.   
"Well, she was about to say something . . but I cut her off, and just walked away," Kuzco admitted with an ashamed countenance.  
  
"Way to go, Kuzco!" cried Pacha, "you walked away like a man, don't let her have hold of the situation!"  
  
Chicha frowned at her husband.  
  
"Uh . . I mean . . that was wrong, Kuzco!" Pacha stammered quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You should have at least heard her out," Chicha said, "take it from me, your highness, women can get the wrong ideas about people, just like men and jump to conclusions. If you just take the time to talk it out with her, I'm sure you'll reach a friendly understanding."  
  
"Do you think so?" Kuzco asked with a small smile.  
  
"I know so," Chicha replied, smiling at Pacha.  
  
Suddenly Chacha burst in. "Mom, Mom!"  
  
"What, honey?"  
  
"My tooth came out!"  
  
"That's great, sweetheart! Where is it?"  
  
Chacha looked at the ground and moved her foot around on it. "I accidently swallowed it."  
  
Kuzco laughed as did Pacha and Chicha.  
  
"That's okay, sweetie," Pacha said lifting his daughter into his lap. "A lot more teeth are going to come out soon, so you can practice not swallowing them."  
  
"Really, Dad?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Suddenly Tipo burst into the room. "Dad, Mom! There's a girl outside!"  
  
Kuzco slowy rose to his feet as Pacha and Chicha went to the door.  
  
Outside was Idalia riding up the hill, toward the house, on an Alpaca with Kronk accompanying her.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me Kronk," she said smiling fondly at the handsome, burly, and amazingly stupid, sweet guy.  
  
"Oh, no problem there, Idalia, I need to finish that game of jump-rope with Pacha's kids, I still have ninety-eight monkeys left."  
  
Tipo and Chacha ran out to Kronk, squealing with delight. They then retired to the back yard where they proceeded with their game of jump-rope.  
  
"Ninety-eight monkeys jumpin' on a bed . ."  
  
" . . One fell off and bumped his head . . ."  
  
Pacha turned to Kuzco and whispered, "is that her?"  
  
Kuzco didn't answer, he was too busy staring at Idalia.   
  
"Yep," Pacha said to himself, "I guess that's her." Pacha moved forward to greet Idalia, but Chicha beat him to it.   
  
"Hi," she said with a big welcoming smile, "welcome. I'm assuming you're here to talk to Kuzco."  
  
"Yes," Idalia replied, blushing, averting her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Kuzco!" Chicha called.  
  
Pacha glanced over his shoulder, to see Kuzco standing behind him, shaking his head and signaling with hands to tell Idalia that he was not here.   
  
"Come on, Kuzco." Pacha gently nudged him out the door.  
  
"Kuzco," Idalia said quietly, with her hands clasped, and avoiding to meet his gaze, "could I talk to you?"  
  
" . . Sure," he said trying to shrug, non-chalantly, while his heart was beating a mile a minute."  
A few minutes later they were in alone in the parlor . . .  
  
"I'm terribly sorry for helping Yzma. I didn't know her, I thought she was my friend and you my enemy. The way you acted the last time I saw you made me think that Yzma saying you had turned her into a cat in the first place, was right. Now, I know better."  
  
Kuzco smiled then moved toward her.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted the first time I met you. Really, your hair is very pretty, I don't hate it at all."  
  
Idalia blushed and looked at her hands.  
  
Kuzco put a finger under her chin and lifted her face. He looked into her eyes. Idalia's heart quickened and her mouth went dry.  
  
"Will you be my bride?" He asked softly.  
  
Idalia smiled as tears of happiness rose.   
  
"Yes!"  
  
Kuzco lifted her lips to his and kissed her.  
  
Pacha and Chicha smiled and held each other while they stood a few feet away from the doorway to the parlor.  
  
Tipo and Chacha, on the other hand, had finished their game and witnessed it reacted with: "Ew!" and "Gross!"  
  
"Aw," Kronk said, wiping away a sentimental tear, "I love happy endings!"  
  
"And They Lived Happily Ever After"  
  
THE END!!!!!! 


End file.
